Voltron Oneshots
by sky demon slayer
Summary: After I had watched Voltron, I was so hyped and too many different ideas for a fanfic so I decided to write one-shots. Hope you like them.
1. The boy and the alien

_**The boy and the alien**_

In the shadow of night Keith was sneaking through the door of his bedroom of the Castle of lions. He was wearing dark clothes, hiding his face in the hood of his sweatshirt. Actually, not only his face, but his cat-like ears. In the past few months he was slowly changing, his skin went from pale to amethyst violet, his grey-blue eyes now were glowing in shades of amber. Keith tried to hide it but it was already too late. He looked like a Gaira soldier, like a monster. It was time for him to leave the Paladins.

"Where are you going?"- a strong voice behind him interrupted his thoughts.

Keith turned and saw Lance. His friend was wearing pajamas, his brown hair was sticking up in every direction. To be honest, he looked like an idiot. Keith even grinned a bit, but his smile quickly faded.

"I am leaving the Paladins"- Keith had no time or desire to weasel.

"Because you of your skin and your ears?"

"You had known about it ? "- Keith was shocked. He was hiding it so diligently and now…

"We all knew"- Lance gave him a little smile. "We are a team after all."

"That's why I have to leave."- Keith tried to keep going but Lance grabbed his hand.

"You are not going anywhere."- Lance tighten his grip.- "I will never allow it"

"Lance, release me."- Keith's voice broke as if he was about to cry.- " _Please"_

"Don't even ask me to do it"- for Keith's surprise, Lance was serious like never before. - "And look at me while we are talking , you idiot"

Keith turned his gaze to his friend the same time Lance pulled his hood away. The Gaira boy was expecting to see disgust or fear in his expression, but found only amazement.

Suddenly a door in the end of corridor opened. The two boys rode off each other. They had completely forgotten they were still next to the bedrooms of all Paladins. Keith panicked. He had to figure something out quickly before another one of his friends sees him in this state. His brain was about to explode when Lance caught his hand again, dragged him inside his own bedroom and locked the door.

" _What- what are you doing?"_ \- whispered Keith, for the sake of not being heard from the person outside.

"Obviously, locking you in my room, so you can't do something stupid."- Lance looked him in the eyes.

" _Lance, stop."_ – Keith's eyes grew misty. - "You should despise me, hate me. I am one of the Gairas, one of your enemies."

"You are the one that should stop, Keith. You are not an enemy, you are the Red Paladin, one of us"- Lance came closer. _\- "And I will never hate you."_

Lance gently caressed his cheek and Keith froze. The next moment the brown haired boy put his other hand on his waist and kissed him. Keith perked up as Lance lovingly touched his lips with tongue. Only seconds afterwards the Red Paladin closed his eyes, fully melting in his friend's embrace. The kiss finished passionately like a supernova, ending with an explosion. Keith had no breath or words left. But there was no need to say anything. The two boys lay on the bed and covered themselves with the blanket.

" _I love you."_ \- whispered Keith in the warm arms of the Blue Paladin.

"I love you, too. - Lance smiled tenderly at him. - "Especially your fluffy ears"

" _Shut up, you idiot"_


	2. A child of sun and a child of darkness

**_A child of sun and a child of darkness_**

 _ **(Percy Jackson Au- because Keith is just a space Nico di Angelo)**_

A clang of a string and the arrow hit the center of the target. Like the two others before. Lance coughed and threw the bow on the ground . _How boring._ He was son of Apollo, of course he will hit the target. But there was nothing other he can do today. He had tried to write a poem, unfortunately he has inherited none of his father's abilities in this one. Lance ran his fingers through his brown hair. The emergency need to find a meaningful occupation or someone to talk to nearly suffocated he felt a sinister aura of death and darkness and turned back.

A black haired boy with black eyes and yeah, black clothes was passing by the shooting range. Lance knew who was he. Everyone in the camp knew. _Keith, son of Hades._ Now he was the star of the demigods, but not in the good way. All fear him, like he was some kind of monster or disaster. Nobody had even tried to speak with him and the poor guy was always sitting alone. _They were literally scared to death._ Lance had thought multiple times that he should start a conversation with Keith. The dark haired guy didn't seem scary to him, maybe just too gloomy. But when Lance finally collected his courage, Keith had already gone somewhere.

Later, when Lance was heading to his cabin, he sensed again that aura and found two of the children of Ares, surrounding Keith in a corner. Obviously, they were harassing him. Lance looked at the dark haired boy. He had clenched his teeth, his eyebrows were frowning and his right palm was wrapped around the handle of his black sword. Lance stopped for a moment, wondering why was Lance doing nothing and letting these idiots to bully him. Suddenly, he realized what the son of Hades was up to. Keith was trying to restrain his own range, because otherwise, he will hurt or even kill them. He didn't want to be a murderer, a monster. And he didn't deserve it.

Lance put one of his silly smiles and walked to the boys. He shoved them out of Keith and they were too surprised to hit him.

"Yo, guys." - Lance put a lot of effort to look confident. "What's going on?"

" Lance, get out. It's none of your business." - hissed one of the children of Ares.

" _How rude._ I am here to take my friend for a walk." - Lance came closer to Keith and put a hand on his shoulder. – " Come , dude."

The son of Hades looked confused at him, so Lance just grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Afterwards, the two boys ran to the beach and sat tired on the sand.

"Thank you"- said Keith with a low voice after a while.

"No problem, dude."- Lance smiled lazily at him.

"There was no need to do it."- Keith looked him in the eyes. Now Lance finally saw what their true color was- not black, but rather an elegant mixture of blue and grey.

"Of course, there was a need."- Lance came unconsciously closer to him. - "I couldn't let them to behave like this with you"

"But why me?"

"Because you are cute"- slipped from Lance's lips.

After this amazing statement, the son of Apollo just ran away. He wasn't sure if Keith really had blushed, but his own face was burning. _What had he just said?_ He was openly flirting with Keith. Usually he was a big flirt, always smiling and winking at the ladies. _But from when at boys too?_ His head was a complete mess. Actually, Keith was really cute with his wavy hair and that enchanting eyes. _Oh, shit._ Lance had made the things even harder for himself.

For his relief, the next day Lance was sent to a quest and didn't have to encounter Keith for a couple of days. The whole time, while he was fighting monsters and healing his wounded comrades, the son of Apollo was thinking about Keith. That guy deserved to be happy, to laugh with friends and to have a girlfriend. " _Or a boyfriend." - whispered a tiny voice in his head._

Keith appeared in his thoughts again when he was putting the last arrow in his bow. The creatures of Tartarus had attacked them just before they reached Camp Halfblood. Lance trembled despite him will when he heard the growling of a beast behind him. He had no weapon, no power and was going to die. _Well, … fuck._ Lance didn't know whether to pray to his father or to curse his fate. In Ancient Greek, of course. The after a raw scream a black blade pierced through the monsters body. Keith appeared. The son of Hades looked so badass with his dark armor, blood and shadows around him.

"What are you doing here"- screamed Lance.

"Saving you, can't you see?"- answered Keith, killing two monsters with one blow.

"But why? "- Lance started to run to the camp.

" Because that is what we, the cute guys, do"- Keith smiled mischievously.


End file.
